


Blakefield Winter Wonderland Day 12: Snowmen

by ChapstickJunkie



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M, but it’s a stretch, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapstickJunkie/pseuds/ChapstickJunkie
Summary: Started writing. Had a breakdown. Bone apple tea.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Walking In A Blakefield Wonderland





	Blakefield Winter Wonderland Day 12: Snowmen

Will was a cold weather person.

He loved wearing layers, coats on sweaters on shirts. He loved hot drinks after walking outside. He loved the crunch of the snow under his feet.

Tom was also a cold weather person, just...in a different way.

Tom loved snowball fights and sledding and ice in your hair. He liked fingers numb from cold and faces flushed hot under layers of clothing. 

Tom was outside now, somewhere, tumbling through the snow. Will hummed to himself absentmindedly, sipping at his coffee. 

Someone pounded heavily at the door and Will sighed, setting down his mug to pull the door open. 

Tom grinned up at him from the porch, cheeks flushed from the cold. “Come outside?”

Tom bounced excitedly on his toes, absolutely elated, and Will remembers, suddenly, maybe heartbreakingly, that Tom is only twenty. All the things they’ve seen and done and been through, and Tom is only twenty. 

“Pleaseeeee” Tom begs. 

Will glances out over the snowy yard, shivering slightly, even from within the house. 

Tom picks up on his hesitance immediately, “Don’t make me use the eyes.”

“Tom, not the eyes I swear-“

Tom pouts, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes, “Please come outside.” 

Will sighs, “I can’t say no can I?”

“Nope!” Tom chirps, jumping excitedly as Will turns to grab his coat. It’s a new one, everything they own is new. New clothes, new house, new farm in the countryside. It’s the only time Will has ever loved his family’s money; when it bought him this new life with Tom.

Stepping out into the cold air, Will shivers, wrapping his coat firmly around himself.

Tom bounces ahead, leading Will over to the beginnings of a large snowball. “We’re making a snowman! Come help me!”

Will laughs, pulling his mittens over his hands to help.

Tom pushes the start of his snowman along, building up snow. Pushing it upright, he steps back to look at his work. “It’s all wonky.”

“Hm?”

“Look at it!” Tom tilts his head, as if it will somehow fix the problem, “It’s all long and skinny, not round at all.” He glances over at Will, and then back to the snowman.

Will catches a glimpse of the familiar impish shine in Tom’s eyes. “What are you doing now?”

“It’s gonna be you.”

“Pardon?”

Tom giggles, “It’s gonna be a Will snowman.”

“Cause it’s misshapen?” Will asks incredulously.

Tom giggles again, hiding behind his mittens when Will flings a handful of snow in his face.

“Two can play at that game.” Will responds, leaning down to start a new snowman.

“You’re making me now?” Tom laughs.

Will hums in agreement, “Best snowman wins.”

“Oh, it’s on.” Tom’s face settles into determination. 

They work in silence, occasionally running off to gather supplies; sticks and stones.

Pressing the final pieces of coal into the snowman’s face, Will steps back. Tom is giggling beside him, putting the final pieces on his own snowman.

“Is that supposed to be me!” Will laughs as he looks at Tom’s creation. Tom’s snowman is tall and skinny, slightly lopsided. 

“Yes!” Tom smacks his shoulder playfully. “Be grateful. This is art.” Tom turns to look at Will’s snowman. 

It’s smaller, rounder. Big, black chunks of coal pressed into its face to imitate Tom’s big puppy dog eyes.

There’s a bottle cap pressed into the side of it’s chest, with a bit of spare ribbon tacked above it with a pin.

“Is that…” Tom steps away from Will to look closer, “Is that a medal?”

Will blushes, scuffing his feet into the snow, “I thought they should have given you one, after the mission and all.”

“Will,” Tom’s voice comes softly, he looks up, eyes shining with fondness. “Thank you. I love it.”

And maybe later, after they’ve gone in and warmed up, Tom sneaks back out wrapped in Will’s coat to pull the little bottle cap medal from the snowman’s chest. And maybe he pulls the ribbon out of the snow and tucks it all away in the little box beneath their bed. Hides it next to all the letters exchanged from Tom’s stay in the hospital, next to the little blue tobacco tin and the pictures of Will’s family. Valued it more than any bit of tin the army could have handed him. 

But that’s for him to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing. Had a breakdown. Bone apple tea.


End file.
